<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tidbits from the Starship Voyager by Alfer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768961">Tidbits from the Starship Voyager</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/pseuds/Alfer'>Alfer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Fluff, Gen, Homesickness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:49:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/pseuds/Alfer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple short fics that should have been three sentences for Three Sentence Ficathon.</p><p>Prompts:<br/>Star Trek Voyager, Seven of Nine, fun will now commence<br/>Star Trek: Voyager, Naomi Wildman, homesick</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Borg party-planner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The preparations had been made in accordance with written records. Where the records had been insufficient, Tom Paris and Harry Kim had supplied additional sources of information.</p><p>Neelix's precise following of the cooking instructions delivered to him had been assured by B'Elanna Torres' supervision.</p><p>Appropriate decorations applied by Samantha Wildman and her sub-unit, Naomi Wildman. Additional crewmen added their contributions as shift rotation allowed.</p><p>Gifts were made. Everything was ready.</p><p>Captain Janeway entered the mess-hall at 19:00 hours precisely. She reacted with a startled blink to the cheering of the crewmen, and their wishes for a happy commemoration of her birth.</p><p>Seven of Nine stepped forward, hands clasped behind her back.</p><p>"Captain, congratulations over your date of birth. Feasting has been prepared. Fun will now commence."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. what makes a home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Earth was nice. More than nice, it was fun. The crew of Voyager had been received as heroes. The parties and congratulations and questions didn't stop for weeks, or months for the Captain.</p>
<p>To Naomi, it seemed to be more than the logical happiness of finding long-lost friends. There was an attempt to not discuss the news in front of her, but that was hard to do, and Seven could always be trusted to answer any questions those attempts left.</p>
<p>There was a war. An ugly one. A lot of people died. So Earth, and Bajor, and Vulcan, and Qo'noS, they all needed some good news.</p>
<p>And Naomi was happy to be part of it! She got to meet her grandparents and cousins, got to play with more children than she had ever seen in her life, and taste food that, while not quite Neelix's, was pretty good.</p>
<p>But a part of her, one she was a little ashamed of, wished Voyager had taken just a bit longer to return.</p>
<p>The crew got together every few months or so, and everyone called each other often. The Captain never went more than a week without chatting with Naomi and her mom, and Seven visited every other day. The Doctor too. She made friends with Tuvok's grandchildren last week.</p>
<p>It was all very nice. But it wasn't like Voyager had been. Somehow, Naomi knew things would never quite be like that again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First time writing anything for Voyager, this was fun!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>